Copos de nieve
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: Esa cena debía ser la cena perfecta para el matrimonio Malfoy, pero Astoria encuentra una nota en el saco de su esposo, una cita concretada y un montón de pasajes que la hacen abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué es capaz de regalar una mujer despechada? Historia contada desde la perspectiva de Astoria Greengrass. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Hola niñas y niños! Nuevamente me paseo por aquí, dando lata con una historia, misma con la que pretendo participar en el concurso organizado en el grupo de Muérdago y Mortífagos; al final el mayor de mis premios será que les guste.

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Fidel, mi Mejor Amigo y a ustedes, por y para ustedes.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y mundo mágico pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solamente sueño con que esta historia sea verdadera.

* * *

 **COPOS DE NIEVE.**

* * *

El árbol de Navidad lucía orgulloso justo junto a mi ventana, una copa en mi mano derecha y un cigarro reposando en el cenicero; no debía negar que la mansión se veía hermosa, digna de una reina si se me permite alardear... Pero ¿De qué me valía? Scorpius había escrito para avisar que pasaría la Navidad en la Madriguera, con los Weasley y Draco tenía "un asunto importante que atender" antes de llegar a casa. Voltee a ver el Reloj artesanal de la sala, el péndulo me anunciaba cruelmente el pasar de los segundos, recordándome mi soledad y remarcando vilmente que era probablemente culpa mía... Porque si ahora Draco estaba a tres palabras de irse de mi lado, era porque yo misma me había encargado de que así fuera. Suspiro, sonrío amargamente poniéndome de pie y dirigiendo mis pasos inconscientes a la ventana, tomé mi copa nuevamente, permitiendo que el alcohol quemara mi garganta; era cómico ¿Saben? Una mujer orgullosa, altanera, siempre llevando en alto mis orígenes de sangre pura, sintiendo amenazado su matrimonio -arreglado- por una mujer que jamás en su vida brillaría en sociedad, no, no por la sangre, sino por lo opuestos de nuestros mundos, una esposa de un Weasley, una esposa de un Malfoy enfrentadas por el corazón de este último. Esta batalla yo la tenía perdida y por mucho. Al fin, después de varios minutos tomé el suficiente valor para confrontarme a mí misma y decirme abiertamente que Draco nunca me había querido, que aun cuando hemos sido parcialmente felices en estos años, no podía negar lo que a los ojos de todo mundo era evidente: Draco Malfoy había perdido la cabeza por Hermione Granger antes incluso de que él mismo se diera cuenta, no podía ser ciega ni pretender engañarme, eso se lo dejo a las mujeres que buscan retener a un hombre por falta de amor propio. Esa no soy yo. Aunque vi cómo él se esforzó por hacerla a un lado y olvidar por completo esa "tontería" como se lo dijo una vez a Blaise en su Despacho, —desde entonces, me volví una viciosa de escuchar por detrás de las puertas— los intentos de mi esposo no dieron ningún fruto en absoluto, al contrario, solamente se lastimaba a él mismo y por ende me lastimó a mí. Imbécil.

Quizá si Hermione no hubiera regresado a su trabajo en el Ministerio después de que naciera su hija Rose, no estuviera hoy aquí, torturándome a mí misma y mucho menos preparando el regalo de Draco, porque sí, todo tiene una maldita consecuencia y esta, no iba a ser una excepción. La ausencia de mi hijo Scorpius ahora representaba para mí una ventaja, puedo estar sentada como ahora en el piso, observando los jardines desde el ventanal sin que mi unigénito me pregunte por qué lloro esta vez; no puedo inventarme dolores de cabeza todo el tiempo, es demasiado inteligente para creerme después de dos años escuchando lo mismo, la última vez entre él y su padre me mandaron a llamar un Sanador. ¿Patético verdad? En plena Navidad, sola, sin mi hijo y mi esposo, las dos personas más importantes en mi vida. Esta vez doy un jale al cigarro y me detengo a pensar en mi hijo, la réplica exacta de Draco, su misma porte, sus ojos grises y el cabello platinado, su inteligencia, su gallardía, su sonrisa; Draco dice que tiene mi perspicacia y mi nobleza, mi optimismo y mi alegría. Scorpius es un niño maravilloso, la razón por la que no he hecho un escándalo y la razón por la que hago á no sea la mejor de mis decisiones y no pretendo que a posteriori se me celebre lo que pretendo hacer, tampoco le llamaré un acto de valentía porque de hecho es todo lo contrario. Al final sea lo que sea mi destino era este: Casarme por matrimonio arreglado con un hombre que es el sueño de toda mujer -luego de haber madurado y entendido que sus ideales estaban equivocados y se redimió a raíz de que sus malas decisiones le llevaron por el camino equivocado, donde descubrió la verdad.- y... bueno, que él encontrara el amor verdadero a la tierna edad de 17 años y desde ese entonces fuera Hermione quien viviera en su corazón. Así de jodidas están las cosas. Es por ello que ahora, desde la sala de mi mansión he decido acabar de una vez por todas con esta locura. ¿Saben? Yo nunca fui precisamente fan de la Navidad, todo lo contrario... Soy pésima para estas cosas de dar y recibir, es una época que trae a mi mente los recuerdos de cuando niña: Regalos, bailes, galas y otras cosas igual de superfluas y cero gratificantes. Draco le dio sentido a ello volviendo la Navidad una época para reunirnos en familia y agradecer las bendiciones que tenemos en casa, como lo son comida en la mesa, un techo digno, nos permitíamos lujos, los tres estamos sanos y hemos educado a Scorpius sin esos prejuicios de sangre -aun cuando esto tensó la relación que tengo con mis suegros-; es quizá por ello que ahora tengo la serenidad de decir que Draco me cambió por completo, siendo mi compañero, mi cómplice y quien me dio lo más maravilloso en la vida: Scorpius.

Un lágrima corre por mi mejilla ahora, consecuencia de lo sentimental que me siento ahora, he despachado a los sirvientes y solicité no se me moleste hasta mañana por la mañana. Quizá mañana el ambiente no les agrade tanto, a otros quizá sí, pero sí sé que mañana más de uno esté agradecido y diga: "Ya era hora" o no falte quien diga: "¿Qué tanto sufrió esa mujer para hacer lo que hizo?" como quiera que sea, estoy preparada para lo que quiera que se venga, para bien o para mal, al final, no voy a ser testigo de las habladurías, ni siquiera las escucharé. Tengo menos de tres horas para esto y sigo acobardada.  
La canción del reloj marca las seis de la tarde, volteo a verle con reproche y este ni siquiera tiene la decencia de inmutarse. Me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a la habitación, me siento frente al tocador y veo mi reflejo, este me grita que no lo haga, que quizá Draco no ha cambiado y aun tenga esperanzas de salvar mi matrimonio, volteo a ver la fotografía de la boda, hace exactamente 13 años. ¿Cómo olvidar el día más feliz de mi vida? Siempre tuve una fuerte inclinación hacia Draco y de hecho me hizo muy feliz, hasta aquel día…

- _Flash Back-_

 _Septiembre de 2014_

 _Aún recuerdo que fuimos a acompañar a Blaise y Lovegood a dejar a sus hijos, Georgina y Oliver a King Cross, eran eso de las nueve de la mañana, yo iba algo molesta con Draco, ¿El motivo? no es importante; resulta que cuando llegamos, ahí también se encontraba el llamado Trío de Oro, Harry llevaba a su hijo James -el mayor- a abordar el Expresso, a su lado estaban una chica pelirroja y un pequeño mini Harry. Y a lado de Harry, con un pequeño en los brazos, estaba Granger, con un vestido color beige abotonado de pies y cabeza, tacones negros de charol y el cabello levemente recogido, yo era ajena a muchas cosas en ese momento, pero vi la forma en la que mi esposo le observaba, con la mirada anhelante por volver a hablarle o por establecer algún contacto con ella. Yo conocía esa historia pero solamente por encima, de verdad quería conocerla a fondo, sin embargo en ese momento me limité a verle fijamente._

 _-¿Aún?- Le pregunté sin estar segura de desear una respuesta. Él se limitó a mirarme con la disculpa inyectada en los ojos. Y le comprendí, así que solamente me recargué en su hombro y sonreí. Nada de lo que le dijera iba a cambiar las cosas, pero sí podía darle a entender de forma silenciosa que no me molestaba. Hermione, en cambio, nos observó por unos breves instantes, no necesitó decir nada, simplemente asintió hacia él con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, en un gesto de total renunciación. Qué equivocada estaba cuando creí que ambos habían dado vuelta a la hoja. En ese momento ignoré por completo la reacción de ambos, como toda mujer enamorada, preferí ignorar el hecho de que ambos tenían una historia que se remontaba a los pasillos de Hogwarts, preferí dejar de lado el hecho de que ninguno de ellos había dado tiempo a sus heridas para que estas sanasen, preferí dejarme llevar por las ilusiones y vendar mis ojos. Grave error._

 _-Fin flash back-_

Diario de Draco Malfoy.

Septiembre de 2014

La volví a ver, esta vez del brazo de su esposo, maldita sea, me observó con esos ojos que me hacen quedar como imbécil simplemente con verlos.

Ese fue el día que me quedó claro que yo solamente había sido un remplazo de Hermione Granger, una mala imitación de dama de compañía, un fallido intento por olvidar a otra mujer. Ahora lo veo claro, en su momento me sentía una triunfadora, hoy me reconozco como una perdedora en todo: perdí tiempo, perdí energías y perdí mi propio auto concepto. Después cobraré todo con creces, voy a cobrar todo con creces.  
Me he cansado de lamentarme y creo que es momento a tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora comienzo a peinar mi cabello, es una fecha para celebrar ¿No? ¡Por supuesto! Y yo celebraré, bailaré beberé, me sentaré en la mesa del comedor principal y seré la esposa perfecta, haré el amor -por última vez- con mi esposo y... comenzará la verdadera diversión. Entre las muchas cosas que no tolero, están las mentiras, lo embustes, las hipocresías, las ganas de tomarme el pelo o pretender en serio engañarme ¡Vamos! Soy una Slyhterin... Una reina del camuflaje. Para este punto ya estoy maquillándome, pongo un rojo intenso en mis labios, he puesto sombra en mis ojos, máscara en mis pestañas y arreglado la ceja; veo a la Astoria reflejada en mi cristal y mis ojos azules tienen un brillo muy especial, ese brillo letal que de todo corazón intenté suprimir, brillo de rabia, de frustración, de desengaño. -Tranquila Astoria, lo vas a hacer bien.- Me dije antes de ponerme el vestido color morado que compré especialmente para esta ocasión, manga larga, cubierto de todo el cuello y hasta la rodilla, me puse mi abrigo y salí de la mansión, no sin antes dejar indicaciones a los elfos para que preparen la "Cena de Navidad" y reciban a nuestros invitados. Vas a cenar delicioso Draco Malfoy, será la mejor cena de tu vida. Hijo de puta. De un portazo, salgo al frío clima de diciembre en Londres, la nieve caía a mí alrededor, pero dentro de mi estaba ardiendo como el infierno, saqué de mi saco la nota que hace unas horas había detonado mi decisión:

 _Draco:_  
 _Te veo hoy en la noche, puente de Lambeth, 19:00pm._

 _Con amor._  
 _H.G._

Mi labio tiembla de ira, pongo las gafas oscuras y desaparezco rumbo al puente.

Al llegar al lugar, faltaban tan sólo quince minutos para la hora acordada, el lugar estaba casi desierto a no ser por unos peatones, evidentemente muggles, que deambulaban por el lugar, completamente ajenos a lo que se avecinaba, me recargué en la pared, intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

Los minutos pasan con la lentitud del cerebro de Ron Weasley.

—Hola Astoria —Me saluda el pelirrojo llegando a pie con un saco café.

—Weasley... —Saludo con seriedad— ¿Listo?

—Listo.

Una vez se lo dije: Te amaré hasta que mi vida me lo permita y después de ella lo seguiré haciendo si me lo permites, gane o pierda, sufra o sonría, estemos en la abundancia o en la pobreza, así tenga que desentenderme de mi misma o tenga que ir contra viento, marea, contra el mismo Merlín. Pero cuidado Draco Malfoy si algún día me traicionas... No habrá poder humano que me detenga... En ese momento Draco no me dejó concluir la frase, hoy quizá lo entendería.

Claro que lo entendería.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Te amaré hasta que mi vida lo permita"

Da la casualidad de que no fue la vida quien se opuso a que continuara en ese falso matrimonio donde incluso las caricias salían sobrando, la culpable fue mi dignidad, ese pedazo de amor propio que te dice "tranquila, ni él para tanto ni tú para tan poco".

Suspiro y meto ambas manos a mis bolsillos a tiempo que volteo a ver fijamente a Weasley, un pobre infeliz que basó sus deseos de superarse en una chica, que de hecho nunca mostró interés por un tema o una persona que no fuera él mismo, vaya, eso sí que es triste.

\- ¿Trajiste la cámara? – Pregunté mientras comprobaba a través de las campanadas que la hora había llegado, ese momento de tu vida en el que solamente dejas que las cosas pasen por inercia, que dejas que todo siga su curso, que el dolor se haga a un lado y la razón se haga pedazos.

\- Sí, y Harry me ayudó a ponerle unos hechizos para que el sonido llegue hasta acá… Y las fotografías emitan sonido. – Explicó antes de ocultarnos ambos en las sombras, Ron encendió la cámara y yo cerré los ojos, hasta que una pequeña pizca de curiosidad me hizo abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Ron hecho papel, con la boca semiabierta y los ojos enrojecidos. Juro por mi vida que no quería pensar ni actuar…

Me llevó tres lágrimas y ocho segundos para asimilar que frente a mis ojos la prueba material de mis pesadillas, la realización de mis temores y la comprobación de mis sospechas se plantaba frente a mis ojos: Draco Malfoy sostenía a Hermione Granger entre sus brazos mientras la besaba de la forma en la que hacía mucho no me besaba a mí, sus manos sostenían su cintura y la joven no dejaba de acariciar los brazos, hombros y nuca del que era mi esposo. Intenté articular una palabra coherente, pero fue inútil, no podía salir de la sorpresa que fraternizada con la decepción oprimían mi pecho con la magnitud de una tonelada que no daba tregua a mi frágil y desgarrado orgullo.

Inhalé antes apretar en mi mano derecha el instrumento que solamente debía sacar de mi bolsillo, caminar hacia ellos y… Lo demás sucedería sólo, en un parpadeo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… solamente debía encontrar el valor, solamente debía actuar por instinto y poner fin a ese juego de identidades en el que me encontraba trágicamente sumergida.

\- Ve, Astoria. – Susurró Ron que temblaba de ira y no podía esperar a que las caretas se cayeran. – Ten valor. – Me exigió claramente desesperado.

Suspiré profundamente antes dar un paso al frente, pero incapaz de dar un segundo paso, tomé aire, aire que congelaba mi garganta, pero no lograba reavivar mi corazón, incluso la nieve se sentía más cálida que el enorme vacío que sentía en mi pecho. No lo entendía se supone que no debía doler, se suponía que solamente caminaría hacia ellos, haría acopio de mi valor y…

\- No puedo. – La voz de Draco se hizo escuchar a través del artefacto que Ron aún tenía en sus manos. – No puedo continuar con esto… vine porque, Astoria puede estar sospechando, no puedo destrozarla de tal forma, no así, no en éste momento de nuestras vidas. – Hablaba casi con dolor, su voz no era la misma voz seductora que me hacía caer rendida a sus pies, no era la voz que tantas veces me hizo tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

\- Pero… dijiste que… ya no era lo mismo, Draco, yo no soy feliz con Ron, él tiene varios meses viendo a Lavender Brown. Si tú no partes conmigo me iré yo sola. – La voz de Hermione me dio un golpe bajo, ella estaba ahí por infelicidad, ¿Draco estaba en la misma posición que ella?

\- Astoria, hazlo ya. – Exigió Ron mientras ponía el aparato en el piso. – Termina desde ahora con esto, si no vas tú, voy yo. –

En ese momento solamente una palabra me hizo definir a Ron: "Bastardo"

\- Eres un bastardo, Draco está aquí con tu esposa, pero tu esposa hace mucho tiempo que no es feliz, tenías una amante… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tú la arrojaste a los brazos de mi esposo… - Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que pudiera detenerlas. – Se necesita ser muy imbécil para por lo menos pretender que las mujeres soportemos tanto. – Cerré los ojos antes dar la media vuelta para notar que Ron ya no estaba.

\- Tú eres quien está equivocando las cosas, Hermione, ambos somos adultos con un compromiso por delante, tú tienes dos hijos, yo un hijo y Astoria hasta hace unas semanas no dejaba de hablar de buscar otro. – La respiración de Draco era entre cortada. – Hemos formado a nuestras familias, en verdad lamento lo de Ron… pero… Astoria es una gran mujer… me aceptó con todo y mi pasado, con todo y mi presente y anhela un futuro. –

El sonido de una bofetada hizo que volteara nuevamente a ver la escena que ellos protagonizaban.

\- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Ayer estabas jurando amarme hasta que te dolía! Y ahora quedo rebajada al papel de amante… Cuando yo en realidad renuncié a todo… ¡A todo! – Hermione estaba furiosa, no entendía lo que ocurría con el chico, veinticuatro horas atrás estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo atrás con tal de escapar e iniciar una vida juntos, estaban dispuestos a cometer la peor de las locuras para defender ese amor que se había sembrado desde antaño, estaban tan dispuestos que ella misma se había sorprendido de la facilidad con la que habían planeado todo.

\- No Hermione, no es cobardía, es cordura. – Esta vez Astoria escuchó el nudo en la garganta de Draco, escuchó como incluso en ese momento el joven intentaba mantener la compostura, aunque por dentro fuera la peor de las torturas; no solo para el chico, también para ella.

Astoria tomó el artefacto en sus manos y marchó del puente.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, la vida no es justa, continuaba oculta en las sombras y no era capaz de decir ni pensar nada coherente, me recargué en el frío muro para evitar que mis piernas se vencieran y yo callera cual hoja presa del otoño.

\- Yo he dejado muchas cosas por ti, Draco, un matrimonio y dos hijos, los voy a dejar a un lado por ti, yo… - La Gryffindor levantó la mano para evitar que Draco continuara. - ¡NO! ¡No me digas que es lo mejor porque lo mejor no es lo que ni tú ni yo queremos! –

Draco se quedó en silencio, aparentemente pensando, pero yo sabía que en realidad se estaba conteniendo, bastó con ver ese ligero fruncir en su ceño para darme cuenta de la batalla interna que se libraba en su interior.

Me negué a seguir viendo ese espectáculo, dejé caer la cámara de mis manos, cerré los ojos y corrí, me marché del lugar que ahora quedaba como silencioso testigo de más de un corazón roto.

Porque los errores se pagan…

Llegué a la enorme mansión que fue mi hogar, llegué al lugar en donde tantas veces sonreí. Camino por cada uno de los pasillos, llego a la habitación donde comenzaron mis desvelos, primero noches de arrebatada pasión, donde Draco me hizo suya durante tantas noches, tantas mañanas y tantas tardes, donde los atardeceres eran testigos de miradas cómplices; no lo soporto y camino al estudio donde corrí a ver a mi esposo para darle la noticia de que después de largos intentos lo habíamos logrado y nuestro primer hijo venía en camino, recuerdo la tierna mirada de Draco y la forma incrédula en que se puso de rodillas para sentir al producto de un amor que en ese momento creí eterno; bien, ya fue demasiado; ahora camino y me topo con la biblioteca, mi refugio cuando supe que después del nacimiento de Scorpius sería un grave error buscar un segundo hijo, fue en la biblioteca donde leí el veredicto del sanador "embarazo de alto riesgo", Draco y yo gozamos y sufrimos la noticia, abrazando la esperanza de que Scorpius nacería bien y que con él bastaría. Llego ahora a la habitación de mi hijo, donde de hecho di a luz y Draco no se separó de mi un solo momento durante el parto, por el contrario, sujetó mi mano durante casi siete horas de dolor y me llenó de palabras dulces hasta que llegó el momento magnífico y sublime en que tuvimos a Scorpius en nuestros brazos, esa habitación tuvo entre sus paredes el amor más limpio y puro, que es el que unos padres sienten por su hijo; lo único que sobrevive hasta el día de hoy.

La cocina, donde tuvimos nuestra primera discusión a raíz de que llegó demasiado noche y le exigí una explicación.

Ahora camino a la sala, donde lloré al darme cuenta de que mi esposo no era ya feliz a mi lado, donde sentí el primer beso distante, donde comienzo a narrar mis desgracias y donde, después de la visita de Narcissa, caigo en la cuenta de que efectivamente mi hogar se desmoronaría.

Porque no hay mayor vileza de mentir, como lo es ocultar una verdad. Porque no hay mujer más culpable que aquella que sabe que no es valorada y aun así insiste en quedarse.

Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos sonrió casi con tiranía, ordeno que comiencen a empacar mis cosas y las de mi hijo. Estoy ¡harta!

Corro a la habitación que uso actualmente, me siento en la cama y espero a que el agua de la tina esté lista, de mientras alisto el vestido que preparé para hoy, la noche más especial de mi vida, me doy un baño y me maquillo como solamente yo sé hacerlo, me pongo perfume y acomodo mi cabello en ondas delineadas. Es cuando agradezco que mi cuerpo parezca nunca haber dado a luz.

Justo cuando bajo las escaleras, siendo las once con dos minutos de la noche, se abre la puerta y veo entrar a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Astoria? – La sorpresa en sus ojos al verme me hizo sentir la más bella de las mujeres.

\- Pensé que querrías cenar algo hoy, mandé a preparar una cena especial y… - Me acerco a el con paso lento, él inmediatamente extiende sus brazos y me saluda con un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Te ves hermosa… vamos… esta noche será solamente de nosotros dos.- Esas son las frases que me hacen temblar las rodillas aún después de tantos años.

Cariño, por supuesto que lo será.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Draco sonríe y observa con cuidado a la chica, sus labios ahora eran fríos y no había nada de dulzura._

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó levantando el rostro de la castaña con su índice y su pulgar derecho.

\- Claro… - Respondí mientras llevaba a Draco al pasillo, él me seguía con los ojos fijos en mí, torció la sonrisa y apretó mi cintura, eso solamente podría significar que pretendía miles de perversiones en mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo iba a negarlo? ¿Cómo iba a atreverme a decirle que no cuando sabía perfectamente que hacía mucho le había negado el acceso a mi habitación?

Bajo la mirada y lamo mis labios.

\- Después de cenar… - Susurro y él sonríe como solamente él sabe hacerlo, como lo hace cuando sabe que se salió con la suya.

Llegamos al comedor, mando servir la cena, durante la cual Draco no deja de verme, de halagar mi comida, de decirme lo orgulloso que se siente de la familia que hemos formado y de disculparse por todos los errores que pudo cometer, por todo lo que me pudo haber lastimado.

Hipócrita.

\- Está perfecto, cariño… - Respondo mientras pongo mi copa frente a él. – Lo que haya pasado, debió de quedar en el pasado… ahora estamos únicamente tú y yo. – Sonrío lo mejor que puedo. – Y ésta noche todo comenzará de nuevo… - Susurro.

Draco únicamente atinó a besarme, me besó con intensidad, con deseo, como el día de nuestra noche de bodas.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta, Draco está retirando mi vestido, mi sostén, mis bragas, me está recostando en la cama y comienza a embestirme como hacía mucho no lo hacía, miles de sensaciones recorren mi piel, lo gozo, en verdad lo disfruto y por un momento sentí tocar el cielo.

\- Draco… -

\- Astoria. –

Ahora reposo en su pecho, suspiro y escucho la respiración de mi esposo, que acaricia vagamente mi espalda desnuda.

\- Hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos… - Susurra Draco.

\- Sí… - Sonrió mientras me levanto envuelta en la sábana y camino hasta mi buró, de ahí saco el instrumento y lo pongo frente a Draco, a la altura de su pecho, ese artículo cruel, frío y estático que muere por ser usado y reposa en mis manos.

\- Astoria… - Susurra estático.

\- Sí… exactamente lo que parece.-

Draco se enredó la sábana y también se levantó de la cama, viendo con ojos confusos lo que tengo entre mis manos, apuntándole firme, viéndole con ojos cargados de tragedia.

\- Astoria, no sé qué pretendas… pero no hagas una locura… - Intentó disuadir.

\- No Draco… No intentes tratarme como si estuviera loca, ¿Pensaste que nunca lo sabría? ¿Pensaste que las noches que llegabas tarde, cansado, enojado…? – Mi voz comienza a quebrarse.

\- Astoria… jamás toqué a Granger… jamás… - Comenzó.

\- No… hagas lo que hagas… digas lo que digas la decisión está tomada… - Trago grueso, lo veo, sus ojos se ven como los de un león herido. – Eres libre, Draco. – Extiendo el pergamino y le muestro el contenido: "Solicitud de Disolución Matrimonial".

\- Astoria… hemos pasado por demasiado… no lo hagas… - Pide con la voz demasiado grave.

\- ¡Basta! – Suplico con una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla. -¡Vete con ella! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Tú la amabas a ella! ¡Yo no era nada para ti! – Grito arrojando el acta a sus pies. –Firma… - Susurro con la voz apagada.

\- No… - Draco habló con cólera contenida. – Hermione y yo… jamás dormimos juntos, por el contrario, nos veíamos, platicábamos… pero nunca pasó nada. – Comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

\- ¿Y pretendes que te crea? – Exijo.

\- Es la verdad…. Hermione y yo respetamos lo que tengo contigo… - Dijo bajando ligeramente la mirada. – Yo hoy acabo de decirle que no puedo hacer más por nosotros… yo quiero quedarme a tu lado…

Una sonora carcajada salió de mi garganta, pero había demasiado dolor de por medio, me siento en la cama sin descubrir mi cuerpo.

\- No seas tonto, Draco… Te estoy dejando libre, estoy pidiéndote que te vayas a donde tu corazón se quedó, a donde tus ojos brillan, a donde eres feliz.-

\- Soy feliz contigo.-

\- No mi amor, estás conforme, pero no eres feliz… No soy Hermione… Soy Astoria… la mujer que te impusieron las reglas… la mujer que tus padres aprobaron, la que desde un principio te pidieron para nuera… la genéticamente ideal para tener un heredero. -


End file.
